Demigods And Others Revealed No Mist
by Huntress13143
Summary: The Mist has disappeared and the demigods and friends are forced to go to mortal schools and try not to get revealed. But we all know that's not going to happen. These are the stories on how they got revealed. OC's include:Sarah, Ryder, Jessica, Johanna, Mallory, Ace, Emma, Nicole.
1. Prologue Explaination Thing

Prologue Explanation Thing

Okay, so you might be wondering, 'What do you mean by revealed?' Well the Mist is down simple as that. Hecate got injured so we took it down permanently after a vote.

I know this because I was there during the vote. No, I'm not part of the Olympian council but Jessica, Ryder, Mally, JoJo, and I all went up there to represent the demigods of a couple of cabins each.

Of course, all the demigods wanted to keep the Mist, so naturally, the gods took down the Mist and revealed themselves. Now, the mortals all except this so there is no war breaking out like a lot of people would think, and that may be because the gods threatened them that if they did, they would personally pulverize any mortal who had a part in it.

So anyway, the gods forced all the demigods to go to high school and a couple of saytrs and nymphs went as well. Rachel still goes to Clarion Academy and Ryder, Jess, Mally, JoJo and I all were forced to go as well. No two demigods could go together except for the Stolls. Also no two gods can go together so even us triplets can't go together. It's sickening! But Chiron's orders. So anyway the first chapter is my story and other chapter will be other people's stories from their POV. So without further ado, here's my story.


	2. Sarah and Connor

Sarah's POV

I was woken up at 7 am and I wasn't to happy. Let me just tell I absolutely despise high school. Believe it or not I was the loner. Not A loner or anything but THE loner. The Hooded Loner as most people called me. Most loners had loner friends as the 'populars' called it. But me, I had no friends. You see I didn't go to school to learn like most of us that we're forced to did, no I came here to see how funny I could make my reveal.

So naturally I closed myself off and acted shy and weak. Now today Connor Stoll, my boyfriend, was coming to school for a day and we were going to reveal me and him in the process. Chiron said it was okay. It was going to be hilarious. So anyway, I get 'bullied' by everyone, even the teachers for crying out loud. I personally don't call it bullying cause it doesn't even faze me.

Anyway I got up, took a shower, put my hair in a side French braid and pinned it back in a bun. The bun was easier to hide in my hood. I put on a grey wolf shirt, skinny jeans, a black hoodie and my black combat boots. I shoved all my jewelry which includes: a gold ring with a larimar stone in the middle the turn into my sword, a black ring that allows me to shadow travel (it was a gift from Hephastus and Hades for doing something), a gold ring with a trident carved into it (Poseidon), an owl ring (Athena), an arrow ring (shows my title as goddess of archery and me being blessed by Artemis), a silver sword ring (goddess of swordfighting), a purple bangle that turns into my bow and a wooden beaded bracelet that turns into my arrows and quiver, into the pocket on my book bag. I also put my camp necklace in there. I was wearing my tiki necklace as I never take it off and my golden hoop earring that turns into a imperial gold dagger on my left ear and my bronze hoop earring that turns into a celestial bronze hunting knife on my right ear.

I prayed to Aphrodite to come to my apartment right quick and she appeared.

"What could I do for you Sarah?" She asked.

"Well, I was hoping that when I snapped my fingers I could change outfits?" I asked.

"Well that depends what outfit." she stated.

"Skinny ripped jean capris without my hoodie also my grey high tops and please no makeup." I told her.

She nodded and left. I snapped my fingers and voila it worked. I snapped them again to change back and rushed to school. I walked to my locker to get my things for Greek Studies (they added that to all schools after the gods revealed them selves) when I was shoved against a locker. I could have easily pushed back but I was waiting for lunch when I was usually tormented in front of everyone to reveal myself with Connor. That was the reason I took all my rings and bracelets and asked Aphrodite to do that so I didn't need to hide at lunch and get back at everyone who tormented me.

"There is a new guy today and I don't want you to talk to him though it wouldn't make a difference" the 'Queen Bee' Annie Fallat told me.

I was internally smirking but instead I just pushed through her and went back to my locker. I grabbed my stuff and headed to Greek. We were half way through Greek when I was called to the office. Most people 'Oooooh'ed but I just left. I went down to the office and saw Connor waiting.

"Miss Willowey, we have a new student today, and since you two have the same schedule, I would like you to show him to his classes. His locker is right next to yours. Don't worry you don't have to be back to your class that you were currently in and the teacher is aware of this. Just show him to his locker" the secretary said.

I nodded and we headed out. When we got we hugged.

"I missed you" "I missed you too"

I showed him to his locker and we both had English next then gym after that.

"Oh Connor, watch this" I said and snapped my fingers.

I changed into my wolf shirt, skinny ripped jean capris and grey high tops. His eyes widened then he smirked. I snapped them again and changed back.

"That's something we can use to get ourselves revealed" he said while laughing.

I nodded in agreement. We both smirked. Now, I usually don't participate in gym, because I don't want to show off, but today was special, we had a triple gym. Apparently, there is this thing where the entire school has three gym classes in the middle of the year. This year the three activities were low and behold sword-fighting, archery and swimming, therefore I would be participating. That's where I would be revealing myself. Then telling everybody off who tormented me at lunch. Now the school was pretty small 400-500 people. So everybody had lunch the same time. Including the teachers. This plan was perfect. I also may or may not have had the Olympians put a protective barrier around the school to keep monsters out. Also the whole camp knew our plan, most people helped perfect it, to be honest.

Anyway there would be no interruptions to our perfect plan. When the bell rang, I opened my locker and pretended to do something while Connor did the same thing. I didn't show Connor around at all because I had given him a map at camp so he knew if he could prank any people as we were leaving. We headed to English pretending to ignore each other. We got on the classroom and sat down on opposite sides of the room. No one would put 2 and 2 together. Anyway we started class and I immediately zoned out. I was brought back to reality by the bell. Connor and I shared a knowing smirk and rushed out the door.

We headed to our lockers still 'ignoring' each other. We in fact we're texting each other. I grabbed my bag with my stuff in it and rushed to the gym. I went in and was luckily the first one there. I went to the gym teachers office and knocked.

A muffled "Come in" could be heard from within.

I opened the door and he seemed certainly surprised to see me.

"I will be participating today sir" I told him.

He nodded unsurly and I headed out towards the locker room. I my bag and grabbed all my jewelry and shoved my bag in. I put my extra lock on it and headed to a stall to change in. I snapped my fingers and came out of the stall I put on all of my jewelry and took out the bun leaving it in just a side French braid. I heard the door open and rushed into a stall. After I had heard it open and close a couple more times, I stepped out. The chatter died down and they all stared at me.

Me being me, started to gat uncomfortable so I said"Uh... Hi?"

"Are you new here or something? I haven't seen you around before" one said.

"Um no. I'm not new here actually" I said.

They continued to stare at me so I just walked out the door. As I walked out I was met by silence. This time not because of me but because of Connor. Girls were surrounding him and he was obviously uncomfortable.

So naturally, I yelled "Can't you see he's uncomfortable? Lay off him! Jeez!".

Then Annie stomped up to me.

"I don't know who you are but I'm the Queen of this school so bow down to me. By the way, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and the richest man in New York!" she exclaimed.

I snorted.

"What are you laughing at, it's true" she said.

The gym teacher coughed to get our attention and we turned to meet his eyes.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, we have a new student today. Please come and introduce yourself" he said.

Connor went up to where the teacher was and said "Um. I'm Connor Stoll, and my girlfriends grandfather possessed my brother two years ago."

Everyone laughed at his last comment while we both looked down remembering the hero, Luke Castellan. I looked up and saw Connor near tears. It was quickly replaced with a mischievous smirk.

"Also, Sarah Willowey will be participating in today's events for the first time" the teacher said.

Everyone looked around to find the girl in a black hoodie and so did the teacher.

"I'm guessing she is still in the change room" he said.

"How do you know she just never wore the hoodie?" I asked wanting to find out his answer.

"Because she never comes out of it. My guess is your new. Everybody calls her the Hooded Loner since she doesn't speak and doesn't have any friends as well as always wears a black hoodie. It's rumoured that she doesn't take it off because she is too ugly or something. It's also rumoured that she has tattoos though she is far to young for them" he said calmly.

I was furious now as was Connor so I shot him a look that said to stay quiet I got this under control.

"Well I'm not new but nobody knows who I am so if I may re-introduce myself?" I said/asked with ice dripping from every word.

He nodded and I went to where Connor and the teacher were standing.

"Hi I'm Sarah Willowey but most of you know me as the Hoodie Loner. And no I don't have tattoos, it's more of a birthmark, I guess" I said glaring at Annie and her cronies.

I quickly replaced it with a mischievous smirk, almost identical to Connor's. We went back to the rest of the students. The teacher started droning on and on about how to hold a sword. I zoned and and I knew Connor probably was too.

"... And since Connor and Sarah were paying so much attention, I would like them to demonstrate a fight please" the teacher said trying to catch us on something.

Well he was wrong. We went to the sword rack and grabbed some swords. They were all Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold since it can't harm mortals and there weren't any demigods in the school, or at least nobody thought so anyway. But there was one along with a goddess though they didn't know that. While we were over there, I actually just transformed my ring into my sword while Connor transformed his ring that had a carving of Hermes' symbol in it. Him and Travis had matching ones. His was Celestial Bronze while mine was Ethreal Diamond fused with Larimar.

We went to the center and got in a fighting stance. The teacher blew the whistle and we circled each other. We both knew not to make the first attack so we waited for the other to. After a couple of minutes, Connors ADHD got the better of him and he lunged forward. I sidestepped though he knew I was going to it seems and attacked a little over to the side. I was forced to block so I did so. I deflected his blade off of mine though he held his ground. I back flipped out of the way before he could attack again and landed right in somebody's shadow.

'Huh lucky. I could use this to my advantage' I thought as Connor came at me.

I rolled to the side and used my ring to shadow travel behind him but made it look like I just sneaked up on him. I knocked his sword out of his hand but he was faster then I was and flipped out of the way and ran over to retrieve it.

'Stupid move. Hermes kids are super fast and agile' I thought mentally scolding myself.

He ran at me and flipped over me so naturally I turned around and blocked. It went on like that for awhile until I finally had enough of shocking the mortals and hit Connor's sword out of his hand aerial p, grabbing the sword out of the air. I held his to the back of his neck and mine to his throat. He grinned at me like the goofball he is so I beamed at him. He hasn't been able to win against me unless I'm super tired. It only happened twice I swear, and that was before I decided my title would be goddess of sword fighting and archery.

Well then again I had an advantage, I AM the goddess of sword fighting so... Yea. He looked so adorable that I just wanted to kiss him then and there but we had to stick to the plan. I gave him back his sword and we turned to the crowd and bowed. Haha that rhymed! Sorry ADHD.

Anywho, we went over to the racks and changed back our swords. We headed back over to the rest of the students and they wouldn't stop staring at us. We shrugged and the teacher began speaking again though he wouldn't stop looking at the two of us really weird.

Anyways I didn't listen to him. While the others did swordfighting, me and Connor just kinda stood in the background pretending to sword fight but in reality we were actually just chewing gum and pointing out others mistakes to each other and talking in Greek about the plan.

After a while though we switched to archery and I just shot Bulls eyes the entire time. I eventually got bored and started notching multiple arrows and shooting them all at once. I was starting to think I should shoot one at Connor just to see what he would do, though that would mess up the plan.

I sighed and notched another four arrows and shot and they all crowded the little red space. I took a couple of steps back and decided to go to the wall and shoot from there. I notched a couple of arrows and shot. My eyes widened as I had an idea. I turned around and notched two arrows and shot from behind my back. What I didn't notice was one of the jocks staring at me as I did so. I turned back around to see if I hit it though I already knew the answer.

All of a sudden I heard "How did you do that!?" Come out of someone.

I turned to where the noise was to see a jock looking between me and my target.

"Crap, no one was supposed to see that" I said to myself.

Everybody started to stare at me with weird looks when the jock yelled "Do it again".

I turned around blushing slightly as I hated attention but I notched two arrows nonetheless and shot from behind my back. I knew it had hit the bullseye when I was met by silence.

"Probably just beginners luck" I heard from Annie.

I slowly turned around to face her and glared at her. She seemed to shrink a little under it.

"I'll have you know that I am highly skilled at archery and have been training for a very long time by one of the best archers in the world" I said ice dripping from every word.

Annie looked terrified and the other mortals looked just plain scared all while Connor looked super proud. He just had this stupid grin on his face. I tried so hard not to laugh.

The teacher came out and said"If your so good at archery, then do some more tricks."

Connor's grin had turned into a mix between a mischief and proudness.

I smiled at the teacher and said "You want tricks, I'll give you tricks."

I notched 6 arrows on my bow string, walked up until I was right in front of the target, turned around and used my godly speed to bolt further away from the target. When I reached the wall I ran up it a little ways since I had done some training for free running and parkour (I had always been obsessed with it) pushed of the wall to do a backflip and shot in midair. I landed just as the arrows hit the bullseye. Everybody's eyes were bulging out of there heads. After a little while of me shooting bullseyes and everyone trying to hit the target, we moved on to swimming.

"Everyone go change into your swimsuits and be at the pool in 5" said the teacher.

I ran into the change room getting there before everyone, grabbed my swimsuit and headed into a stall. I changed into it and shadow traveled to the door. I went out to find only 6 guys and 4 girls there. I was immediately surrounded by everyone. They bombarded me with questions about how I did that in sword fighting and archery.

I replied to both of them with "I've been training for years."

One guy even asked me out, and he wasn't one of those jocks, but one of the very few people that were nice to me so I said "Sorry, but I have a boyfriend, but trust me, you'll find the perfect girl."

He smiled at me and they walked away. Connor came out and smiled at me so I smiled back. The rest of the people came along with the teacher.

"Everyone line up were doing races. When I call your name go in a lane and wait for me to the blow the whistle. We'll do girls first then boys, then the winners will go up against each other, no matter the gender"

And with that, he started calling names. I zoned out until I heard my name and smirked since I was going up against Annie, who was actually a really good swimmer, and captain of the girls swim team, and I was going up against all the best swimmers on the girls team.

"Ooooooooooooh" basically everyone called, expecting me to lose.

I put on a confident face and walked up to my lane. The teacher blew the whistle and everyone dived in. Me, I slowly sat down and lowered myself into the water to give the others a head start. Everyone laughed at me so naturally, I pretended to not know how to swim. I saw Annie turning around, so that's when I actually swam. I used my powers to push myself forward and didn't come up for any air. I passed everyone with such speed I'm not sure they even noticed. I turned around and pushed of the wall and swam without using my powers. I easily passed Annie who was breathing really hard, touched the wall and hopped out. Everyone's jaw dropped. I grabbed a towel and waited for Annie to get out, she was probably going to accuse me of cheating. She got out and came over to me.

"I knew you wouldn't swim" she said.

"Actually I did and I beat you by, I don't know, half the pool on the way back. I didn't even really start until you were turning around. I just wanted to give a head start" I replied as a matter of factly.

By now, the others had finished and surrounded us. She stormed of (she should really leave that to ThunderHead) to the teacher and pointed to me

"SHE CHEATED" Annie screamed.

"It's not nice to point Annie. Tsk tsk tsk" I replied sarcastically.

"SHUT UP YOU CHEATER" she yelled at me.

"Oh I didn't cheat, I'm just fast" I said calmly.

"Prove it" the teacher said.(If you haven't guessed yet, he hates me and is really good friends with Annie's parents)

I walked over to the lane I was in earlier.

"Would you like me to dive in or lower myself in first" I ask politely.

"You should dive in, you need all the speed you can get"Annie said while her cronies laughed.

I shrugged and dived in, without using my powers and took a nice relaxing swim to the other side and back. I came out of the pool more exhilarated then before. We kept going on until the boys were called. When Connor was called up, I may or may not have used some of my powers to help him, not push him forward mind you but keep him near the surface of the water, he's a pretty good swimmer except for the fact that he sinks and can't float.

So afterward, when we we all called up, boy and girl winners, I used my powers to keep Connor near the surface of the water while I didn't even have to use them on me since I was still faster then everyone. I came to the wall and hopped out to see Annie still sulking about her loss. I checked in the pool to see where Connor was and sure enough he was half way back neck and neck with two other people. I may or may not have pulled him foward a little bit, only a little bit though. He came in second, as I came first.

We did some more swimming like different strokes and dives, until we had to go back into the change room to get ready for lunch. I headed over there and Connor sat down a table with a couple of people who he had met during classes. Those were also the people that were pretty nice to me and talked to me before swimming started.

As I walked over to my usual table with my tray, I saw the 11 of them waving over to me. I walked over there and plopped down next to Connor at the edge of the table. They bombarded me with questions to which I just laughed.

"All will be explained later, don't worry" I said with a mischievous grin.

Annie and her cronies strolled up to the table and everybody went dead silent as they always did to watch me get tormented. She tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around.

"I know you cheated in swimming and in sword-fighting and archery was probably just beginners luck. All that fake stuff like you being trained by one of the best archers in the world is most likely just a lie. I mean who would pay attention to a loser like you. I mean the goddess of sword-fighting and archery, Sarah, probably pitied you and gave you a handed abilities" she said.

I glared at her, stood up till I was right up in her face and said "I'm sorry, but I don't do self pity."

I waited for it to sink in and once everyone realized what I said they stared at me. "Sarah Williams, daughter of Poseidon and Athena, one of the triplets, defeater of Orion, blessed by Artemis, goddess of sword-fighting and archery at your service" I said and at the end I mock bowed for dramatic effect.

Connor stood up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and said "Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, head councillor along with my older brother, Travis Stoll, survivor of the second Titan War and the second Giant War."

I kissed him on the cheek when he finished and we both yelled "Oh and we're dating."

And with that we walked out to the parking lot.

"Shadow travel?" Connor asked.

"Shadow travel" I replied and with that we went back to camp through shadow travel.

I ran to the Poseidon cabin where Ryder, Jess and JoJo were waiting and I yelled "IT WORKED!"

You could hear the same thing being said by Connor in the Hermes cabin.


	3. Johanna

Johanna's POV

I despise school. I mean, come on! Who made this mortal Tartarus?! Ok, I think I owe you guys an explanation first so... The mist is gone and we are forced to go to school. Even us five gods. But it worked out because we usually get revealed in funny ways. So here is my story on how I got revealed.

So I was woken up at 6:30 in the morning because school starts at 7:15. Reason number 1 why I hate the place. I got up and jumped in the shower (not literally of course) since my very little amount of poseidony powers (wut?), you know blessed by Poseidon, water gives me energy. A little bit at least. Anyways I got dressed in a black hoodie and dark ripped jeans with silver high tops. I pulled my hood over my face so you could only see my nose and mouth.

I walked to school and went strait to my locker hoping not to run into Cashlin and Narcisus, the 'King and Queen of the school' Ya right Percabeth could like 100 up them (wut?).Anyway, I was out of luck because I was pushed up against my locker before I could even open it.

"There is a new guy coming today and I heard he is totally hot. So I don't want you to go near him at all, ok?" Cashlin said.

I pushed her off of me and opened my locker ignoring her like a bawse. Obviously I knew there was a new student since you know, he is my UNCY JAY JAY! AKA Jason Grace, son of Jupiter/Zeus. Anyway, Chiron wanted me to come back to camp so Jason was sent to come get me but we were going to try and make this funnier. Leo would call Jason's phone and Percy would call my phone at the exact same time.

So anyways, I got out my stuff for Greek Mythology and walked to class. My teacher hated me because I never spoke but was smarter then him and would correct him on tests. I would literally write a note on the back of the test and correct him on just about everything.

So, when I walked into the classroom and saw poor Jason surrounded by girls. he saw me and mouthed 'Help Me' so me being me, I just took out my phone, snapped a picture and put it right back. This will be my new blackmail. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I smirked at him and walked over to my desk and sat down like nothing ever hapend. I pulled out my books and looked back at Jason and he looked at me pleadingly.

The teacher walked in and the girls sat down in their seats.

"Today we have a new student. Please come up and introduce yourself" the teacher, Mr. Cramm said.

Jason went up to the front of the class and said "Um, hi I'm Jacob Mace, no I don't have a mace, nor know how to use one." Jacob Mace.

JACOB MACE! Was that seriously the best he could come up with. I mean, my mortal name is Quinn Jordans. I think I win in the best names department.

"You can take a seat wherever you want Jacob" Mr. Cramm said.

He made a big show of looking around though we both knew where he would sit. He came and sat next to me. Everyone gasped. He looked at me weird and I shrugged.

He held out his hand and said "Jacob Mace."

I looked at him, raised an eyebrow, shook his hand, looked at him weirdly and looked back to my book.

He threw his hands up in the air and said _"Well, it's the best I could come up with! I'm not an Athena child!"_

I looked at him and whispered _"Well I'm not either but I still came up with a better name then you."_

The class gasped and it broke out in whispers. "Did you hear her?" "She actually spoke?" and more stuff like that could be heard.

"Everyone settle down! Today we will be learning about the son of Zeus Jason Grace" Mr. Cramm said.

Jason paled, I tried not to laugh and the teacher continued teaching.

"He's going to get everything wrong you know. Try not to be offended"I whispered to him but the teacher caught me.

"Miss. Jordans, do you have something to say?"he asked.

I stood up and said very clearly.

"Yes actually, I would like to tell you that everything you have said so far about Jason Grace is wro-"

I started to say but I was cut off by 2 phones ringing.

"You know the rules, come up and answer it in front of the class" said.

Jason and I pulled out our phones, walked to the front and answered them.

"HELP ME! LEO'S CHASING ME AROUND CAMP WITH FIRE!" Percy screamed through my phone.

Jason looked strait at his phone and asked "Leo, is that true?"

"Yes it is because it's fun" Leo replied.

I face palmed and sighed. 'Boys' I thought.

"JASON GET HIM TO STOP!" Percy yelled.

"Leo, CUT IT OUT!" Jason yelled.

Everyone gasped. "Jason, but I thought his name is Jacob" "Leo, Percy and Jason. Aren't those 3 of the seven demigods?" could be heard.

"Ok now that he stopped chasing me, you and Johanna need to come back to Camp now. I would have called sooner but I was being chased by Repair Boy"Percy said.

"Don't you mean Supreme Commander of the Argo 2?" I asked.

Now it was Jason's turn to face palm. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ya ya just get back here please" Percy said.

"YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT I'M THE SUPREME COMMANDER AND YOU'RE NOT!" Leo yelled.

"Ok we'll get back as soon as possible" I said.

We both hung up and went back to our desks. We packed everything up and walked to the window.

Jason opened it when the teacher came out of his shock and yelled at us "Where do you think you are going? You can't just jump out of a window!"

I took of my hood and said "Oh I almost forgot. Hi I'm Johanna Shea, only daughter of Artemis and since I don't have a father, that makes me a goddess. I have a little control over the weather so I can strike you down with lightning, I am also blessed by Poseidon so I have minor control over water and I can make air bubbles. Jason your turn."

He smiled at me and said "I am Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Roman form of Zeus, former preator of New Rome, destroyed Mount Orthys, one of the seven, harnessed venti, freed Juno, Roman form of Hera, defeated Gaea, and I can fly and have control over the wind and lightning."

And with that said, I jumped on his back, kicked him and yelled "ONWARD MY TRUSTY STEED!" and he jumped out the window and flew to Camp Half-Blood, yelled at Leo and Percy for fighting and took away all of Leo's skittles in Bunker 9 and the Hephastus cabin.


	4. Mallory

Mallory's POV

Well, um, hi! My names Mallory, and I guess I just think? Ya, that seems about right. Anyway, the stupid Gryffins _had_ to attack Hogwarts and _now_ I _have_ to go to a _morgul_ _school_. Anyway, I better make the most of the situation, see what morguls do in their spare time. I'm always caught up doing either goddess stuff, Hogwarts stuff, or training at CHB or CJ, so I guess it'll be nice to not have to worry about that stuff.

So I go to Jasper Wolfram High, some school in Orlando, Florida. I guess you could say I'm kinda popular, I don't really know. I mean, most people know who I am, but I don't sit with the 'popular kids' per say. I'm more of a person who people know about because of my reputation, not so much knowing everybody. That would be the best way to put it. Oh, and you must be wondering what I'm talking about with my reputation, that would be me standing up for people who get bullied, being sweet and kind and perky as well as a giant nerd.

Anyway, I got up at 7:00am and took a shower. When I got out I dried my hair, brushed it out and put it in a ponytail. I put on a pair of stretchy light jeans with a light pink sweater. I was considering wearing black leggings with my Hogwarts shirt but people might suspect me. I mean my name is Mallory Drover but they only looked at me weird at first but nothing after that. Maybe they don't think a goddess would go to a high-school, or maybe they think I would be serious because I'm a goddess. Pff, as if. I am not serious. At all. I am an absolute wackadoodle.

Anyway I put on my necklace that turns into my wand, which turns into my sword which turns into my bow which turns into... I think you get the idea! I took an apple off the counter of my little apartment I'm renting (mom and dad are renting) and walked out the door. I ran behind the apartment complex and aperated to school. I finished my apple as I walked in the doors and threw it away in one of the compost bins. Help the environment people! I walked to my locker which was next to my two closest friends here Lily and Julie. The two had never talked before I got there but I was in between the two of them, we were all at our lockers at the same time, so naturally I struck up a random conversation on why not all emojis have eyebrows. We became fast friends. Turns out we also had most of our classes together and most of the time we get to chose where we sit so it's obvious who we sat with. Other people! Not really. And that is what we call sarcasm my friends.

Back to the present, I had just walked up to my locker when I heard someone call my name. Two people to be exact. Lily and Julie to be further exact? Is that how to grammar? I'll say yes! So Lily and Julie were yelling at me and I don't know why. They went to their respective lockers and opened them to get out their books for Greek.

"Mally we heard that there is a monster attack somewhere close to here, what do we do if they come here?" Lily asked.

Julie shrugged while I replied with "They don't hurt morgul- I mean mortals" I said slipping up a bit calling mortals morguls- a mix between mortal and mugul-demigods and wizards.

We started walking to Greek talking about random things.

"Why is being called a peach a compliment but being bananas is an insult?" Julie asked.

"I don't know" Lily told her.

I took a deep breath and yelled at the top of my lungs "WE WANT FRUIT EQUALITY AND WE WANT IT NOW!"

Everybody in the hallway laughed. I had that effect on people. But the people who were laughing the hardest were Lily and Julie since they actually understood what was happening due to our conversation. Well, everyone except Chloe Bourgeois, the most popular girl in school with her dad as the strict gym teacher, so she went up on the social ladder pretty quick because everyone was afraid of him, and afraid if they wronged her, she would tell her is why I have gotten a lot of detensions this year, because I stand up to her.

Moving on, we got in the classroom. Now this teacher is pretty up to date with the demigods, is really nice and is generally the BEST teacher ever. I usually get my dentensions with her so we just usually talk since she sees nothing wrong with standing up to Chloe.

Back to the present, the bell rang and we all took a seat. I was in between Lily and Julie (duh). Ms. Harper started class by going on about Leo Valdez. Now not many people knew a whole lot about Leo, including the gods. I'm pretty sure the only people who actually know his past are me, Nico, Will, Reyna, Calypso, Percy, the Triplets and Johanna. So naturaly I wasn't surprised when the teacher got a lot of things wrong. I raised my hand and she called on me.

"Umm, you have almost everything wrong about Leo Valdez-though it's no surprise not many people know that much about him" I said muttering the last part under my breath so no one else could hear.

She raised an eyebrow at me and said "Uh, not to be rude, but, how would you know, your not a demigod."

"Ya Mallory, stop trying to be popular, your not a demigod, so shut up!" Chloe said to me.

I stood up and held my head high.

"Actually your right, I'm not a demigod but I am Mall-"I started but got cut off by a loud crash.

We all ran out in the hallway to see where it came from. There was 5 hellhounds, 3 dracanea and 6 emposei. I also saw Sarah Williams, one of the triplets, and my BFF, on her pegasus, Celeste. Celeste is a white female (duh) pegasus with blond hair with natural brown highlights, turquoise streaks, purple streaks, similar to Sarah's. The horse had light blue eyes, a mix between grey and a turquiose-ish colour. They swooped down and I hopped on the horses back, surprising everyone. Sarah, noticing the extra weight jumped in the air so she could turn around to face me.

She grinned at me and we did our little handshake ending with a fist bump yelling "Pound-it!"

This surprised everyone further, since they recognized her with her signature hair, eyes and jewelry. I'm pretty sure the horse was a dead give-a-way as well. I'd say most people would recognize me as well if I wore my Hogwarts shirt, actually showed my necklace (which I hid under my hoodie). If she took of her jewelry, didn't have her horse, it'd be pretty hard to recognize her. But now that everyone knew who she was, they were connecting the dots between my name, how I knew about Leo Valdez, and well I knew her.

Anyway, back to fighting monsters. Celeste landed a little ways away from the monsters, but in front off all the morguls. I took my necklace out from under my sweater and pulled the charm off, transforming it into my wand. I made around 20 bows and 15 swords with my magic and had them ready to attack.

"Everybody, in the corner, and no, your not in time out" me and Sarah yelled at the morguls at the same time.

We share a mind sometimes. Once they got in the corner, Sarah put a water bubble around them which I amplified, to make sure it wouldn't brake with my magic.

She saw my empty bows a called out to me "Hey, use these!" while loading my bows with water arrows.

I raised an eyebrow at her, confused.

"I'm the goddess of sword-fighting and archery Mally, fighting is my specialty. If your questioning why I loaded them with water arrows, just shoot and you'll find out" she told me with a mischevious smirk, she hangs out with her boyfriend, Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, way to much.

I rolled my eyes at her but shot one of them to see what it would do none the less. When the arrow hit the hellhound I had shot, the arrow exploded, blasting it to gold dust. I grinned, so that was what she was planning. I also still had her bracelets that turn into her bow and quiver from when I jumped on the horse and took them. She still hasn't noticed. I have also been spending way to much time with the Hermes kids.

She was about to charge when I called out "Forgetting something?"

She turned around and I waved her bracelets in her face. I pressed the button so it would turn into her bow named Nexus and quiver (the quiver appeared immediately on her back) and threw her bow at her as she did a back-flip, grabbed it in midair and shot. She landed back to back with me. More monsters were flooding in by the minute, it was hard to keep count of how many were there now. I continued using my magic to shoot my bows and slash the swords around, killing the monsters.

"Using magic is so much easier" I said to Sarah.

She shook her head and replied with "I still prefer actually shooting and slashing physically, well I guess that's just becasue I'm the goddess of sword-fighting and archery, so I find it better."

I nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of which..." she trailed off, let loose a battle cry and started shooting monsters left right and center, as I was with my magical bows.

Eventually she off one of her rings, threw it in the air and when she caught it, it turned into her Ethereal Diamond sword fused with Larimar called Aqua. She started slashing Aqua around like a maniac. I threw my wand up in the air to turn it into a sword and ran to the other side of her with more monsters. I also started slashing my sword around like a maniac. Lots of anger out. Lots and lots of it.

Once all the monsters were killed, I took down my extra protection on the water bubble and Sarah went over and popped it. And out came everyone.

"I think your friends are confused Mally, I have to go now anyway so I will leave you alone now, also Apollo is trying to convince Chiron to have a singing competetion after he found Jason's book. He confiscated it. I stole it back" she told me.

"Okay, say hi to the others for me and I will be there in around an hour maybe two. Bye!" I said to her as she hopped on Celeste and took off.

I slowly turned to the morguls and saw everybody's faces mixed between fear (Chloe), surprise, confusion, and pride (Lily and Julie).

"Um, ok, explanation time. Hi , I'm Mallory Drover, daughter of Apollo and Hecate, that makes me a goddess, I am the goddess of sorcery, much like my mother, though I do not control the Mist, it's gone, forever. Well unless I'm making an object look like something else. But that's beside the point. I normally go to Hogwarts and I am a protector of it, but Gryffins attacked and they made me come here. A break I guess. Haven't really had one of those since 6 grade. Geez, that seems longer now that I think about it. but ya, you just also saw Sarah Williams, daughter of Poseidon and Athena, one of the triplets, one of the defeaters of Orion. Oh ya, I'm also a defeater of Orion. Anyway, she's the goddess of sword-fighting and archery. And now she's teaching my parkour. It's harder then it looks, and it already looks hard. If I was a morgul, I would have a broken back" I said making a couple of people laugh at my explanations.

"Now, you know that not all goddess' are serious, and if you thought that we weren't serious fighting the monsters, you should see Ryder. Ryder, Sarah, Jess, Johanna, me, Leo, the Stolls, Percy and Thalia is deadly just with sarcastic insults. Then you have the actual attack, which we blew up a section of camp fighting together. It's happened more then once. I mean, 1 god, 4 goddess', a fire user, pranking and bombing extraordinaire, son of Poseidon and a daughter of Zeus. Let's just say for a brief summary, water, ice, brutal battle plan, it was in the middle of the night so Super Saiyan Johanna, fire, bombs and booby traps, more water, lightning, hurricane, basically Sharknado, with some explosions, some ice and some fire. It made pretty lights though"I said gaining many more laughs.

"Ok so i'm going to go to my locker, pack up my stuff, go to my apartment and pack my stuff, which is very little, and head back to camp. Bye! Oh and Lily and Julie, you two still have my number so call me sometime and we can meet up. I could even introduce you to some of my demigod and god or goddess or nymph or saytr or, you get the point friends. Bye!" I said and calmly walked over to my locker packing up my stuff, walking in the Greek classroom and collected my books, put them in the office, and left to go pack.

I can't wait to get to camp!


	5. AN

_**Hey guys! I know I haven't been uploading lately but I am working on something. I'm currently working on the next chapter that will be normal sized but I'm also working on a really big chapter maybe 3-4 times the length of my normal chapters. I'm also really stressed out with school and haven't been sleeping well. I care way too much about my grades! Anyway I will be uploading soon so don't worry! Bye!**_


End file.
